


Not So Shy

by Charidesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Petting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charidesy/pseuds/Charidesy
Summary: After a few dates with Mei, she finally invites you into her home for a sleepover. You've been waiting for this for what seems like forever to show her just how much you like her. She starts the night by being shy, but soon she's like putty in your hands.





	Not So Shy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a quick thing I've been thinking about doing for a while now. I wrote this so that the reader character could be any gender, but I personally see it as a lady friend ;) If you like it pls let me know and if you want me to do one for another character let me know too :D Read my bio to see my rules! Even if its not a OW character lol I'll see what I can do :*

As usual, you walk Mei to her door. She always tells you it's not necessary, but you both appreciate the extra time it gives you to chat about anything in particular. When you get to her door, you kiss her and turn to leave. You feel her gently grab your sholder.

"Wait," she says softly.

You're a little surprised by this. You turn back around to look at her and see she's blushing. She seems nervous and is having trouble coming up with something to say. But she finally says in a tiny voice, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure!" You tell her confidently.

Her apartment is just as cute as she is. You each take your shoes off and you step in first to let her lock up behind you, and as soon as she does, you notice how fidgety she is. She doesnt seem to know what to do or say. "Do you want some tea or coffee or something?" she asks as she takes her coat off and hangs it on the hook. You tell her your ok and walk over to her. You put your hands on her shoulders and notice she's shaking a little.

"What's wrong?" you ask her.

"N-nothing. I just really like you. And... And I haven't done this in a while. I-I'm just... Afraid of disappointing you."

"It's ok. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. And you couldnt disappoint me. But I'll tell you what... What tonight is just about you?" you offer. She starts to say something about how she doesn't think that would be fair to you, but you reassure her that it's ok. "I just wanna show you how much I like you," you say. She blushes again and agrees.

You start off slow, right there in the living room. You kiss her softly and gently run your hands down her sides until you reach the bottom of her sweater. You slowly pull it up and off of her and take a moment to admire her beautiful breasts. Before continuing with her, you remove your own jacket and shirt, before kissing her again and undoing her bra, that she slides off herself.

"Is this OK so far?" you ask. She nods, and you continue. You kiss her jawline and down her neck to her collarbone and finally to her chest. You cradle her boobs in your hands and take one of her nipples in your mouth, lightly sucking and swirling your tongue over it. She starts to moan softly, making you impatient to get her into the bedroom. You stop what your doing and whisper into her ear, "Do you wanna take this to the bed?"

"Y-yes!" she stammers enthusiastically and almost breathlessly. You surprise her by picking her up which makes her wrap her legs around you instinctively and you take her to her bed, flipping the light on before tossing her down.

You play with her breasts some more until you plant soft wet kisses down her ribs and stomach and sit up to undo and take off her jeans. Once her jeans are off, you take a moment to admire her like you did before, kneeling between her legs. She's wearing pink lacy underwear and you can tell that she's already starting to get wet. You glide your hands up her legs and stick your thumbs under the waist line of her underwear, moving them back and forth. Her breath hitches for a second and she bites her lip. You unhook one of your thumbs and start rubbing her with it over her underwear. Oh, yeah. She's definitely wet. She bucks her hips up a little and moans.

"Do you trust me?" you ask her as you keep rubbing her.

"Yes!" She moans.

"Would you be alright with me tying you up?"

She looks at you surprised and still breathing heavily. You slip that same thumb underneath the underwear now and keep rubbing her, making small circle motions on her clit. In between loud moans and gasps, she says, "I've never-AH!- tried that but-OH!- yes! You can!"

You stop what your doing and go to her closet. You take 4 belts from silk robes she has. They are especially long. You go back to the bed and position her sitting up against her headrest, kissing her the whole time. You stop kissing her and gently tie both of her wrists right up against the headrest. You kneel between her legs again and and say, "Let's get these off of you." you pull her underwear off and look at her eagerly. You place the straps of the two remaining belts at the bend of her knees, then position her legs so that they are spread and her knees are bent with her feet flat against the mattress.

After checking in to make sure she's still ok, you start playing with her tits again. GOD you love these things! As you sense her getting more and more restless, you pull away and shift to her side, giving your hand a better angle to start touching her again. You alternate the circular motions from before with broad strokes up and down. She's positively writhing now, smiling and making the most sexy and adorable noises you've ever heard. You almost wish you hadn't told her you'd just focus on her because you are so turned on right now. But it's worth it to give her this. And you can just take care of yourself later.

You slow down a little bit, and she groans in disappointment at the loss of momentum. You grin mischievously and stop altogether, taking your hand away. "Did you want me to stop?" you whisper breathily into her ear.

"NO! Please keep going!"

"Hm..." you whisper, planting a soft kiss on her jaw. "I don't know. You seemed disappointed."

"Please!"

You hover your hand back over her and begin to lightly graze her clit with one of your fingers. Even at this slight touch she moans really loudly again. "Please? Please what? What do you want me to do?"

You look into her eyes and she stares at you longingly, biting her lip. She blushes again, almost like she's embarrassed to ask. You start to stroke her again for real this time to help encourage her. "What do you want me to do to you?"

In between tiny moans, she says in a shy but pleading voice, "Can you go down on me?"

You grin at her, and kiss her. You stop stroking her and work your kisses down her body until you reach her vag. You start by flicking your tongue on her clit, making her start to squirm already. You reach one of your hands up to play with her nipples as you start to lick and suck on her. She's still pleading with you, only now instead of asking you to start, she's practically begging you not to stop.

"PLEASE KEEP GOING! AH!!!! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!!!"

You swirl your tongue around her clit and occasionally throw in quick, flicking motions. You especially like the squeals she makes when you flick your tongue, so then you shift to doing that only. At first, not to fast. But you start to go faster and faster as she bucks her hips and holds them in the air as much as she can from how she's tied up, and is nearly screaming in pleasure. 

"YES! DON'T STOP! PLEASE! AH!!!!!"

As she cums, she slowly lowers herself back onto the bed and breathes heavily. You plant a few soft kisses before working your way back up to meet her mouth. She giggles as you kiss her.

"Wasn't that fun?" you say grinning.

"Yes! That was amazing!" 

You untie her, and she wraps herself around you kissing you. 

"Can I tie you up tomorrow?" she whispers in your ear.


End file.
